A New Start
by HarperC23
Summary: Kurt Hummel was a fairy, an actual full blooded fairy with powers he kept hidden from the mortals of Lima. After a tragedy Kurt decides to move to Beacon Hills, and start over with his cousin Lydia. Little does he know Beacon Hills holds more powerful enemies that want to use his powers for their personal gain and a unexpected love interest in hunk Ethan. Kurt/Ethan
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first crossover fic. It's a Glee/Teen Wolf crossover. The summary is on my profile page as well as the link before this. Basically it's a Kurt/Ethan fic. Okay so I AM VERY NEW TO TEEN WOLF so new that in order to understand what is going on I have printed out the episode summaries of seasons 1-3 so if I am going a little off the course of the show I apologize.** Anyway you need to review if you want me to continue this fic. I will post the first two chapters tonight but if after 14 days I don't have at least one review I will consider it a fail on my part and delete the fic. SO YOU HAVE TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! Also the first two chapters are only 3,000 – 4,000 words where as it goes on it will get to be 5,000-6,500 words each chapter if it's a hit. Remember I am working on three other fics as well as this one.**

**CHANGES IN TEEN WOLF/GLEE STORYLINE:**

**FINN DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT – RIP CORY MONTEITH **

**SINCE MR./MRS. MARTIN DON'T HAVE NAMES I AM NAMING THEM REBECCA AND ARCHER**

**KURT IS ACTUALLY 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN RACHEL MAKING HIM A JUNIOR WITH EVERYONE ELSE**

**KURT WAS ADOPTED BY BURT AND ELIZABETH HUMMEL HE IS REALLY THE SON OF TWO FAERIES NAMED SULLY AND ADRIANA (ACTORS PORTRAYING THEM ARE BELOW)**

**KURT IS A FAERIE (MUCH LIKE SOOKIE FROM TRUE BLOOD KURT CAN READ MINDS, AND HAS THE FAERIE LIGHTNING POWER, His is much stronger since he is full faerie.)**

**BLAINE AND KURT NEVER GOT BACK TOGETHER AFTER HE CHEATED **

**IT WAS DANNY THAT MOVED AWAY NOT JACKSON**

**ERICA IS NOT DEAD, I ENJOYED HER SO SHE IS STILL ALIVE **

**KURT IS VERY CLOSE TO LYDIA AND JACKSON, GROWS FRIENDLY WITH THE OTHERS **

**MARKERS:**

_ITALICS = THOUGHTS KURT'S HEARING IN HIS HEAD_

**BOLD = TEXTS **

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:**

**ADRIANA (KATE BECKINSALE) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY MOTHER **

**SULLY (HENRY CAVILL) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY FATHER **

**A NEW START: (CH.1: Welcome to Beacon Hills)**

"I have to go dad, I won't survive staying here for another two years, I can't see his things and know that even though I have these powers they couldn't save my brother." Kurt begged his father for the past few weeks to let him leave Lima and move to Beacon Hills, California where his cousin and ultimately his biggest support system lived.

"Kurt it's not your fault, none of us blame you, Carole and your friends spent hours assuring you that they didn't blame you."

"I blame me dad, I should've been able to save him."

"Kurt, buddy…"

"No DAD! Just stop okay, all these words are doing nothing for me, I can't stay here I was drowning here before but I had Finn, now he's gone and I am rotting away I can feel it. Please dad, I know you just lost a son so the thought of losing another scares you but you're not going to lose me, I'm just going to be living somewhere else. Please dad, I need this. It hurts too much to stay."

It was after Kurt broke down and swore that he wouldn't be happy in Lima that Carole begged Burt to let him go as well, not so she could get rid of him, no it hurt to see her living son leave but she knew it was what's best for Kurt. Ultimately everyone agreed it was in Kurt's best interest for him to get a fresh start, and that's how Kurt found himself driving away from Lima and headed for Beacon Hills with his cousin and her boyfriend riding with him.

"Thanks for flying out to Lima, so I wouldn't have to drive alone guys."

"No problem man, we've got your back from now on. Anything you need just let us know." Jackson replied with a warm smile, one that Kurt returned and Lydia nodded in agreement. Hours passed with Kurt, Jackson and Lydia trading shifts and driving through most of the night and only stopping for an hour break to rest did Kurt wake up to the sound of his companions thoughts.

_Please just let him get through this, he's been through so much. He's lost his mother, he was bullied all his life for being different, if only different they knew he really was. Then he got Blaine and Finn only for Blaine to turn out to be a cheating asshole and Finn dies leaving Kurt to blame himself for not being able to save him. It wasn't Kurt's fault, I love him so much, please let this move help him heal, please._

_I told Kurt and Lydia that I would be there for them and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I love Lydia and in my own way I love Kurt, there is no way he is going to go the bull shit that he went through in Lima. Not while I'm around, I'll protect them both no matter what._

Kurt felt truly touched to have at least two great people looking out for him. Well four if he counted Archer and Rebecca who had told him several times that he was the son they always wanted, even if the family got him in an unconventional way each and every member loved and cherished Kurt as if he was truly one of their own.

"Are we almost there?" Kurt's voice made both Lydia and Jackson jump in surprise but once they got over their shock both greeted him with a warm smile.

"Yeah, we're about fifteen minutes away from the house." Lydia answered as she continued to drive while Kurt stretched out and took in his surroundings. Wow he definitely wasn't in Ohio anymore. Everything screamed California, and Kurt couldn't help but be glad he was here even if it took Finn's death to finally get him here.

"Here we are dude." Jackson said bringing Kurt's attention to the mansion that they drove up to, where outside the front door stood Rebecca and Archer with warm smiles on their faces.

"Kurt, oh baby we are so glad you're here!" Rebecca wailed as soon as Kurt was out of the car he was in her arms and being squeezed tight. Up until the moment Kurt had almost been cold to human touch since Finn's death but being held by his aunt Rebecca and seeing the smile on his uncle Archer's face he quickly wrapped his arms around her and squeezed just as tight.

"I'm so glad you let me come, both of you."

"Nonsense Kurt, you've always been welcome here, we love you and we're going to help you through this."

Archer replied before pulling Kurt from Rebecca and bringing him into his own embrace one that Kurt returned, and though it seemed inappropriate to feel this way the feeling that Kurt was suppose to be here never left his body.

Two days passed and before Kurt knew it, Lydia was driving them to school. School, the thought of another building filled with kids who didn't understand him instantly but him on edge but Lydia and Jackson did their best to assure Kurt that Beacon Hills High was very excepting of gays, lesbians, bisexuals and even transgendered students. Kurt was shocked to hear how accepting the school was for he had never experienced anything like that outside the few months he spent at Dalton.

Just as soon as Kurt was about to remember all the good times he had with Blaine a knock on the passenger door and Jackson opening it brought him back to reality.

"Hey buddy, ready for your first day?" He asked with a smile before pulling the smaller boy from the car with strength Kurt didn't realize Jackson had.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

"Dude, don't worry your aunt and uncle already met with Ms. Morrell and asked for you to be put in classes with either me, Lydia or are friends Allison, Scott, Stiles, Erica, Isaac and Boyd. Trust me you won't be alone at all."

"Yeah Kurt, we've got your back." Lydia commented as she linked arms with Kurt and walked him towards the building known as his high school for the next two years.

"Okay I believe you, but who the hell are these people you're talking about?"

Before anyone could answer Lydia and Jackson stopped in front of a group of kids who instantly brought all their attention the trio standing before them. It was as Kurt took the group in that he read some of the thoughts of each individual standing before him. The brunette girl seemed to be excited to meet him, who he was guessing was her boyfriend shared the sentiment, the girl with the blonde curly hair and wore a fashionable leather jacket thought he was hot, the nerdy kid by her was afraid he was competition for the blonde, the dark skinned boy was just curious about him, and the tall boy with the brown hair seemed to think he was stunning. It wasn't until he felt Lydia poking his arm that he was brought back to reality.

"Kurt these are our friends and your friends this is Allison."

"It's so nice to meet you Kurt!" The girl said pulling Kurt into an unexpected quick hug

"Her boyfriend Scott."

"Hey man, we've heard a lot about you, welcome to Beacon Hills." Scott replied while shaking Kurt's hand and pulling him into a one armed hug

"Erica."

"Hey hottie, maybe you and me could go somewhere more private."

"Erica, he's gay the guy next to her is Stiles."

"Oh thank god you're gay man, welcome to our little group!" Stiles said with a fist bump

"Stiles, really? Next we have Boyd."

"Nice to meet you man."

"Finally, there is Isaac"

"Hello Kurt, it's very nice to finally meet the boy Lydia and Jackson won't shut up about!"

After another quick hug from Isaac, the group instantly told Kurt how sorry they were about Finn and through their thoughts Kurt was shocked to find them all sincere but touched none the less. They then looked over Kurt's schedule and found that Kurt had at least one or more of them in all his classes instantly making his nerves go away. They joked around for several more minutes before the bell rang and the group separated each of them heading to their first class which left Kurt with Allison, Scott, Jackson and Erica in his English class.

Though Kurt instantly felt connected and welcomed by these people, as he entered his English class he was welcomed with a very shocking thought from one of the students already in the class.

_Jesus whose the fucking hottie with McCall's group? God he's gorgeous, he's more than gorgeous he's, fuck I can't ever explain what he is. I settle for gorgeous until I get to know him better and I will get to know him._

It was as Kurt searched the class that he was stunned on whom the thoughts belonged to. There sitting a few steps away from him was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He was tall, muscular, and clearly had a defined body and he was staring at Kurt with want and desire, yet Kurt had never spoken to him, how could someone like that want someone like Kurt?

"Kurt come sit down by me!" Allison said as she made space between her and to Kurt's delight the hottie checking him out.

"Okay." With that Kurt sat down but was instantly being looked up and down by the nameless stud to his left, realizing it was rude not to introduce himself he quickly turned and made eye contact with the boy.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, and you are?" He asked reaching his hand out to the stunned boy, but the shock quickly disappeared and what was left was a cocky smirk one that effected Kurt in ways he had never felt.

"Ethan gorgeous, the name's Ethan and something tells me you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together."

The words left Kurt both shocked and full of hope that Ethan was telling the truth and that he wasn't just playing with Kurt. He knew it was odd to feel so connected to a total stranger but he did, he felt a force pulling him closer to Ethan and he was going to find out why.

AN: Okay that's chapter one, you like? Chapter 2 will be up shortly! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Drawn To You

**AN: Wow guys, just wow to your amazing reviews! I am so happy and quite frankly surprised that this fic has gotten so much attention and positive feedback as I had reservations about writing it as I am new to Teen Wolf. I am just so happy you like it so far, please stay tuned chapter 3 should be up by Tuesday at the latest. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHANGES IN TEEN WOLF/GLEE STORYLINE:**

**CHANGES IN TEEN WOLF/GLEE STORYLINE:**

**FINN DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT – RIP CORY MONTEITH **

**KURT IS ACTUALLY 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN RACHEL MAKING HIM A JUNIOR WITH EVERYONE ELSE**

**KURT WAS ADOPTED BY BURT AND ELIZABETH HUMMEL HE IS REALLY THE SON OF TWO FAERIES NAMED SULLY AND ADRIANA (THEY MAY MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS)**

**KURT IS A FAERIE (MUCH LIKE SOOKIE FROM TRUE BLOOD KURT CAN READ MINDS, AND HAS THE FAERIE LIGHTNING POWER, His is much stronger since he is full faerie.)**

**BLAINE AND KURT NEVER GOT BACK TOGETHER AFTER HE CHEATED **

**IT WAS DANNY THAT MOVED AWAY NOT JACKSON**

**ERICA IS NOT DEAD, I ENJOYED HER SO SHE IS STILL ALIVE **

**KURT IS VERY CLOSE TO LYDIA AND JACKSON, GROWS FRIENDLY WITH THE OTHERS **

**MARKERS:**

_ITALICS = THOUGHTS KURT'S HEARING IN HIS HEAD_

**BOLD = TEXTS **

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:**

**ADRIANA (KATE BECKINSALE) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY MOTHER **

**SULLY (HENRY CAVILL) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY FATHER **

**A NEW START (CH.2: I'm Drawn To You)**

As if fate had answered both Ethan and Kurt's prayers their English teacher Ms. Blake had assigned several projects that she had designed to be done in pairs. To Kurt's surprise, he was paired with Ethan who instantly looked as if he had one the lottery. The only ones who didn't seemed pleased with this were Kurt's new friends who seemed to stare at the two as if they were waiting for chaos to break out at any moment. It didn't but that didn't stop Jackson from glaring at Ethan the entire period. Kurt didn't get it, Ethan seemed very friendly as Kurt spent some time talking to him about when and where they would meet for these assignments. The taller boy even did the impossible and made Kurt laugh, a real laugh, one that Kurt hadn't used in several weeks catching both him and what appeared to be his friends by surprise.

It was as the bell rang signaling the end of class that Kurt was stopped by Ethan before he could get out the door.

"Wait a minute gorgeous we didn't swap digits." Ethan smoothly replied bring a blush to Kurt's cheeks

"I guess we didn't here, give me your phone."

"Gladly."

With that the two boys quickly swapped numbers, but before either could say anything else Allison and Jackson were quickly at Kurt's side, ending any conversation that was about to happen.

"Sorry Ethan, we have to go" Jackson said not sounding sorry at all and by how quickly Ethan went from being completely open and warm to Kurt it seemed Jackson's appearance brought up an icy wall that was met but a subtle glare, so subtle that if Kurt wasn't good at reading people he would've missed it.

"Yeah sure, I'll text you later Kurt, can't wait to spend some more time with you!"

"Sure thing Ethan, talk to you later" Kurt quickly replied as he was pulled from the room and was quickly being brought to his next class, another he seemed to have with Allison and Jackson. Yet as they walked together their attitudes had changed, they seemed either nervous or angry and Kurt was done with it, they were suppose to be his friends not his parents.

"Okay what the fuck was that about?" Kurt demanded a few feet away from the Calculus door, catching both Jackson and Allison by surprise judging by the shock on both their faces.

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Allison asked making Kurt only more irritated at the act

"Don't give me that, before Ethan started talking to me you guys were fine, now you're all pissy, what I'm not allowed to have someone interested in me?"

"Kurt, it's not like that!" Jackson quickly responded with pleading eyes that Kurt believed him

"Okay then what is it like? He was nothing but nice."

"Kurt, he was nice to you because he is interested in you, other people him and his twin brother have a tendency to treat like shit."

"Wait hold on, he has a twin brother?"

"Identical twin, his name is Aiden and he's a massive asshole and Ethan well Ethan just follows his lead."

Hearing Jackson and Allison talk about Ethan's loyalty to his brother as if it were a bad thing hit a nerve, exactly the wrong nerve and the boy quickly grew angry.

"Being there for your sibling doesn't make you an asshole, obviously neither one of you have siblings or you would know, you would know you would do anything for them, and just what a failure you feel like when that wasn't enough."

Kurt's words left a stunned Jackson and Allison and obviously upset and somewhat embarrassed Kurt. Yet while on the outside his rant seemed to render his friends speechless, Allison's thoughts were not so quiet.

_Oh my god, we were suppose to be making this easier for him not worse! We're so stupid! Sure Ethan and Aiden aren't my favorite people especially with how they use their abilities but Kurt needs us to support him, not judge especially not after he lost his brother. Of course he got mad when we brought up Aiden, his brother's dead, that bond is broken and.._

Before Kurt could hear anymore his feet were guiding him down the hall at record speed. He didn't stop when he heard Jackson and Allison beg for him to come back, he didn't stop when that annoying bitch hall monitor asked for his pass he just kept going. The bleachers surrounding the football field, that's where he ended up as what was suppose to be a stop to catch his breath turned to him sitting to collect his thoughts.

He had only come out of his fog when a voice behind him brought his attention to the tall boy standing a few feet behind him, that boy was none other than Ethan. At least he thought it was Ethan, yet somehow something was different.

"Hey kid, you going to answer me or not?" The Ethan look-a-like asked as he made his way to Kurt, there was concern in his eyes but there it was mixed with guarded curiosity.

"Ethan, it's me Kurt."

It was then that whom he thought was Ethan's eyes were hit with realization which was followed with the other's boys walls coming down, and a genuine smile brought to his lips.

"Oh shit, you're Kurt? Ethan won't shut up about you, he been blasting my cell with texts ever since you guys met!"

It was then that Kurt realized that this must be Ethan's twin brother Aiden and he quickly grew guarded yet held a mask that was known to fool people.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about you from my friends, you know Jackson Whittemore or Allison Argent?"

The question made the other boy's smile drop for a second, only a second before he seemed to try to fool Kurt as well.

"Yeah, I know them though I can't say Ethan and I are to popular in the group, how did you end up sucked into their circle?"

"Lydia Martin's my cousin." Kurt replied, which seemed to bring a realization Aiden as sympathy filled the boy's eyes, it was that moment that Kurt realized the whole school knew why he transferred. Just when Kurt thought Aiden was about to be added to a long list of people who were sorry his loss the boy surprised him by simply saying words that would stay with him forever.

"He's still your brother, that never changes no matter what this shitty life throws at you."

Kurt was stunned. This boy whom Jackson and Allison thought so little of was the first person to say the words that he longed to hear. He didn't know him for more than a few minutes and yet he got him. Before he could respond another familiar voice made itself known.

"Aiden, what the hell are you doing out here? We were suppose to meet…" The person stopped speaking and when Kurt turned to him, Ethan was standing a couple feet away surprise was evident in his eyes.

"Hey Ethan, seems like we keep running into each other."

"Kurt, what are you doing out here? Don't you have Calculus right now?"

"Suppose to be yes, a mild emotional outburst sent me running the other way."

Those words turned Ethan's eyes cold and almost dangerous. Beneath them Kurt could feel the other boy fighting a rage inside and he didn't understand how Kurt being upset could have such an effect of a boy he just met. Yet it was obvious it had affected him by the angered tone in his voice as he spoke.

"Did someone upset you? You tell me who and I'll deal with them." Ethan snarled as Aiden got up and made his way to his twin pleading for him to calm down. Something Kurt himself wished the boy would do.

"Ethan, Kurt's fine he had a tiny situation but it seems like he's handling it."

"Your brother's right Ethan, please calm down no one upset me on purpose."

Somehow between trying to soothe Ethan with his words Kurt's somehow ended up right in front of the boy and had placed his hands on the taller boys shoulders in attempt to calm him. To more shock his touch seemed to be the one thing that helped Ethan whom once Kurt had placed his arms on him had quickly calmed down and was only holding a slight irritation at what had happened. It was only after he was calm that the taller boy took in Kurt's shock and quickly tried to explain his reaction.

"Sorry about that, I just don't like to think of you being hurt." He replied honestly

"While that's very sweet we only just met."

"Yeah but to be honest it feels like I've known you forever." Ethan mumbled

It was a very odd thing to say. They had spent all of forty-five minutes together yet this boy felt that time was equal to years of knowing one another. If he were someone else Kurt would've run. He didn't though, and it was only because he realized he felt the same way Ethan did. Yes they had just met but that meeting triggered a something within both boys. It was if someone was pulling them together, and it just felt to Kurt's confusion right. It felt like this was where he was suppose to be, and this was who he was suppose to be with. As Kurt searched Ethan's eyes he saw the boy felt the same way, though he didn't seemed confused. He instead was looking at Kurt as if he had found what he had been searching for his whole life. Yet it felt so right, and Kurt just didn't have it in him to question it right that moment. One thing was clear though, he would discover what this boy was to him and he would figure out why it seemed like this was his chance at a new life.

**AN: Okay so that is chapter two, I finally got my shit computer to work! Again I am just so happy that you are enjoying it. Please keep up with the feed back! Chapter 3 should be out by Tuesday night at the latest, as my niece's 1****st**** birthday is this weekend! I am working on three other fics as well which may interfere with updating but I plan to update one to two chapters a week. Here is a schedule of when I plan to have chapters 3-6 up below. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UPDATE SCHEDULE:**

**Chapter 3: Tuesday, August 13****th**

**Chapter 4: Friday, August 16****th**

**Chapter 5: Tuesday, August 20****th**

**Chapter 6: Monday, August 26****th**


End file.
